1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a repairing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TFT array substrate and a repairing method thereof for repairing a break of the scan line or the common line of the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of factories have exerted great effort on the development of display device since the requirement and the market of display device has grown rapidly. Conventionally, since the cathode ray tube (CRT) is fully developed and has good display quality, the CRT has been adopted in a variety of application. However, the CRT has the disadvantages of high power consumption, heavy weight, larger size and high radiation and can not meet the requirement of environmental protection. Therefore, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has been developed and become the major trend of the display device due to the advantages of high definition, small size, thin thickness, low power consumption, radiation free.
Conventionally, TFT LCD is mainly constructed by thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, color filter array substrate and liquid crystal layer. The TFT array substrate is constructed by a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes disposed corresponding to the thin film transistors. The thin film transistors are adopted as the switching component of the pixel units of the liquid crystal display. The pixel unit is selected and controlled via the corresponding scan line and data line. Then, an applicable operation voltage is applied to the pixel unit to display a displaying data on the pixel. Generally, a portion of the pixel electrode described above is covered on the scan line or the common line, and the overlapped portion of the pixel electrodes is adopted as a storage capacitor (Cst). Therefore, the pixels of the TFT LCD may be operated for displaying the images by the storage capacitors.
It is noted that, a problem of line defect may be generated in the conventional TFT array substrate due to the break of the lines such as the scan line or the common line of the TFT array substrate. Therefore, the TFT array substrate is damaged and may be withdrawn.